Stars Dance
by XxLuNaxNaLuxX
Summary: Lors d'un rêve; Lucy se souvint d'une chanson que sa mère lui chantait, Mirajane réussit à la convaincre de la chanter devant toute la guilde. Lucy en profita alors pour déclarer sa flamme à un certain mage.


Dans la grande ville de Magnolia se trouvait une jeune fille qui marchait le long du canal qui avoisinait son modeste logis. Des personnes lui criaient de faire attention, et pour seule réponse, elle leur offrait son plus beau sourire capable de rassurer les plus inquiets. Cette jeune fille n'était autre que Lucy Heartfilia, mage de la célèbre guilde Fairy Tail. Le vent faisait flotter ses longs cheveux blonds au gré des doux alizés. Elle arriva finalement devant une grande bâtisse, celle qu'elle avait pour but. Fairy Tail.

Elle poussa donc les grandes portes en bois de cette dernière et salua chaleureusement ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde famille. Elle se dirigea par la suite, et comme à son habitude, vers son tabouret fétiche avant de très vite être rejointe par Mirajane Strauss, une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux blancs et un physique plutôt avantageux.

« Bonjour Lucy. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant.

« Bonjour Mirajane. Disons juste que j'ai passé une très bonne nuit. » Commença la blonde. « Après une mission pareille, ça ne peut faire que du bien ! »

« Natsu ne serait pas plutôt venu te rendre visite pendant la nuit ? » Demanda son amie, les yeux remplis de sous-entendus.

« Non. J'ai simplement fait un rêve plaisant, enfin, un souvenir plutôt. C'était lorsque j'avais cinq ans et que ma mère me chantait une chanson que j'adorais à cette époque ! Elle avait une voix… si magnifique… » Elucubra-t-elle, un peu nostalgique.

« Les garçons m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient entendue chanter sous la douche… Ils m'ont aussi dit que tu avais une voix magnifique. »

« Ils exagèrent. Ma voix n'est pas aussi magnifique que la tienne. »

« Et pourquoi ne chanterais-tu pas devant toute la guilde ? »

« Non ! Surtout pas ! J'aurais trop de la trac, et je te le répète : ma voix n'est pas si belle que les autres peuvent le laisser entendre. »

« Pourquoi as-tu si peur, voyons ? Juste une petite chanson ! »

« Bon… Si tu insistes… Cet après-midi, ça te convient ? »

« C'est parfait, j'ai hâte d'y être ! »

Elles continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Mirajane soit appelée pour son travail au bar. Lucy se dirigea alors vers une table où se trouvaient Natsu, Happy, Erza, Levy et Gajeel. Elle les salua en s'asseyant sur un banc et commença à discuter joyeusement avec eux :

« Grey et Jubia ne sont pas là ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Grey s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir fait pleurer qu'il a accepté de l'accompagner en mission. » Affirma Levy.

« Selon Mirajane, il parait que tu vas nous chanter une chanson. » Ajouta Gajeel, ignorant le sujet précédent.

« Euh, oui… Mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais me débrouiller ! » Avoua la mage stellaire, nerveuse comme pas possible.

« Je t'ai déjà entendue en t'attendant alors que tu prenais ta douche, et je dois dire que tu as une belle voix. » Ajouta Erza en prenant une bouchée du fraisier qu'elle mangeait.

« Je confirme. T'as pas avoir peur ni rien, et de toute façon, si des gens osent se moquer, je les frapperai ! » Confirma Natsu avec son sourire de gamin habituel.

Lucy sourit à cette phrase. Si Natsu le lui disait, c'est qu'ils ne mentaient vraiment pas. Après tout, elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui, malgré qu'il l'entraînait souvent dans des situations plus folles les unes que les autres. Et c'était d'ailleurs, et malheureusement pour cela, qu'elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Car oui, elle l'aimait, et ce depuis le premier jour où elle avait croisé cette tignasse rose. Elle s'était toujours voilée la face, en se disant que ce n'était que de l'amitié, mais au fond, elle l'avait toujours su. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait rien lui dire, de peur que leur équipe en subisse les frais si jamais sa réponse était négative. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de rester dans le secret, de l'admirer en silence.

Elle décida de sortir de la guilde pour partir chez elle histoire de s'entraîner dans le calme sur cette chanson qu'elle redoutait tant.

Elle prévint donc ses amis de son départ puis partit en direction de son appartement non loin de là. Elle adorait cette chanson qui lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs… elle était remplie de sentiments importants pour la jeune femme. Elle lâcha une larme de nostalgie, marchant lentement dans la rue.

« Lucy ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Natsu ? Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver… » S'étonna-t-elle en s'essuyant les paupières. « Ne t'inquiète pas, cette chanson me rend juste un peu mélancolique. »

Le mage de feu satisfait de cette réponse, ils se remirent alors en route tout en parlant comme à leur habitude. Une fois arrivés devant la maison, Lucy sortit ses clés et ouvra la porte en laissant Natsu rentrer. Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre et fouilla dans la boîte où se trouvaient les lettres qu'elle écrivait à sa mère, et en sortit une avec les paroles de la chanson qu'elle avait prévu de chanter.

« Tu me la chantes ? » Demanda Natsu, tout sourire.

« Non ! Je préfère que tu la découvre en même temps que tout le monde. » Annonça-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

Mécontent, il se mit à bouder, mais Lucy ne céda pas à son emprise. Elle se concentra sur la feuille, relisant encore une fois ces douces paroles. Elle les connaissait par cœur mais elle voulait se rassurer, redoutant beaucoup son passage sur scène. Cette chanson représentait beaucoup pour elle, en plus d'avoir été écrite par sa mère, elle contenait beaucoup de sentiments importants et révélateurs. Oui, car en la chantant, elle avouerait indirectement ses sentiments à Natsu... Le comprendrait-il ? De nombreuses questions résonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête pendant qu'elle effleurait le papier. Se moquerait-il d'elle, aussi ? Mon Dieu, elle aurait tellement honte si jamais ce genre de choses arrivait… Elle balaya ses idées noires de sa tête, la secouant de gauche à droite. Jamais Natsu ne la blessera, et elle le savait, voyons ! Elle regarda son horloge suspendue au-dessus de son bureau : elle devait chanter dans une quinzaine de minutes. Elle se tourna vers son coéquipier qui s'était allongé dans son lit.

« Lève-toi ! On y va ! » Cria-t-elle

« C'est déjà l'heure ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers leur guilde. Ils entrèrent dans cette imposante demeure. Lucy se dirigea vers l'arrière de la scène, tandis que Natsu s'en allait vers les autres.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, seule la scène était éclairée.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, aujourd'hui, notre chère Lucy s'est proposée pour nous chanter une chanson ! Bonne séance ! » Annonça Mirajane avant de descendre de l'estrade.

Lucy arriva sur scène et prit douteusement le micro avant de se mettre devant tout le monde. Elle était très nerveuse, elle tremblait légèrement. Elle chercha le regard de ses amis et tomba sur celui encourageant de Natsu. Alors, avec lui seul, toute sa nervosité disparut. Il arrivait toujours à la faire oublier ses problèmes... Et enfin, la musique commença :

_« Wake up to your dream, and watch them come true,_

_I'll make you whisper my name, I'll never leave the room »_

Sa voix était magnifique, toute la guilde en fut émerveillée. Natsu ne lâcha pas Lucy du regard, elle l'hypnotisait, comme si elle lui avait jeté un sort.

_« Night and day, I'll be your muse_

_No other girl can make you feel the way I do »_

Elle les transportait dans un autre monde avec sa voix, ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre que la mélodie qu'elle menait à la perfection.

_« I can make the stars dance_

_Light up the moon, I can make the stars dance_

_If you want me to_

_The sky is everywhere, so meet me under there_

_I can make the stars dance dance dance with you »_

Natsu était comme en transe, il trouvait déjà la jeune mage magnifique, mais là… elle était d'une beauté extraordinaire ! Il ne voyait qu'elle, n'entendait qu'elle, ne jurait que par elle. Plus rien n'existait, elle était son centre d'intérêt, et c'était loin de pouvoir changer.

_« Don't be afraid, close your eyes_

_Let me take you to places you've never been tonight »_

Toute la guilde ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant, seul Natsu ne les avait pas fermés. Il ne voulait que la regarder. Lucy le regarda alors d'un regard perçant, car, même s'il l'ignorait, elle ne chantait que pour lui.

« _I thought by know you'd realize I can do anything I put my mind to »_

Elle sentait son regard, son regard perçant qui la fit fondre. Elle ne voyait que lui, elle ne chantait que pour lui. Et pour personne d'autre.

_« I can make the stars dance_

_Light up the moon, I can make the stars dance_

_If you want me to_

_The sky is everywhere, so meet me under there_

_I can make the stars dance dance dance with you »_

Cette chanson reflétait tellement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui… tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait quand il était auprès d'elle.

_« Everything I touch turns to love_

_Everything I do will open up heaven_

_It's dead steady, there's falling and flying in love_

_Nothing's forever because we are just stars, dance »_

Elle se sentait comme une étoile avec lui, si libre que plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Juste… lui et elle.

_« I can make the stars dance_

_Light up the moon, I can make the stars dance_

_If you want me to_

_The sky is everywhere, so meet me under there_

_I can make the stars dance dance dance with you »_

_« I can make the stars dance_

_I can make the stars dance_

_I can make, I can make, I can make the stars dance_

_The sky is everywhere, so meet me under there_

_I can make the stars dance dance dance with you »_

Un torrent d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la guilde, les mages s'étaient tous levés pour elle. Elle descendit de la scène et se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis qui était à une table, ils la félicitèrent tous. Puis vint le tour de Natsu :

« Tu as une voix magnifique Luce ! » Déclara-t-il.

« Merci Natsu ! » Répondit-elle, un peu vexée que le message ne soit toujours pas passé.

« J'ai une question… » Reprit le rose, gêné.

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu peux… me promettre de ne faire danser les étoiles que pour moi, moi tout seul ? » Dit-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

La jeune femme crut rêver sur le coup. Il venait, lui aussi, de lui faire une déclaration indirecte ? Cela voulait donc dire que… Elle était extrêmement touchée, mais également très heureuse jamais elle n'aurait cru le Dragon Slayer capable de comprendre de telles paroles ! Elle le regarda d'un air attendri. Venant de cet idiot, elle ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration secrète de ce style… Une déclaration qui lui fit un bien fou.

« Je te le promet, Natsu… »


End file.
